


Iceskating

by fractured_sun



Category: Bleach
Genre: 11th division, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-29
Updated: 2009-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-03 23:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fractured_sun/pseuds/fractured_sun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yachiru has heard of a new game, now she needs to find someone who can make her lots of ice.... whether he wants to or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iceskating

Yachiru was on a very important mission. She jumped quickly from one roof to another in search of her prey. Rukia-chan had gone to the living world to play with Icchi again and Isane was 'really busy, doing really _important_ things', so there was really only one person left to ask. She sighed pleased as she recognised the 10th division and bounced happily in waving at big boobies before jumping happily at her target. She pouted as he stepped out the way landing lightly on her feet on the ground instead, he was fast, faster even than Ken-chan maybe. He would be fun to fight, but first she wanted to play her game, besides Ken-chan would be upset if he missed a fun fight. So she would ask for his help and if he wouldn't, then she could fight him, because that would be fun too.

She smiled up at him "There you are Shiro-chan."

The interrupted 10th division training session had screeched to a horrified stop at her appearance and lower ranked Shinigami were edging away hoping to escape without the loss of any limbs or catching pneumonia.

Hitsugaya glared down at the girl, glad to have the height advantage for once "It's Hitsugaya-taicho, what are you doing here Kusajishi-fukutaicho?"

"I want to play, Rukia-chan told me about a new game but she's not here so will you play with me?"

Hitsugaya sighed, looking over the training grounds hoping for help, to find that his entire squad had abandoned him to his fate, so much for loyalty. "I'm busy Kusajishi why don't you ask the 9th division instead?" He suggested, ruthlessly selling out his neighbours.

Yachiru scowled "But Shiro-chan none of them can make ice."

"Ice?" He asked curious despite his growing sense of doom

Yachiru nodded happily "It's a game from the real world, you make lots of ice and then I slide on it, it's called iceskating."

* * *

Zaraki growled discontentedly as he lost his footing again, he was used to sliding on patches of blood but this was different. Yachiru had enjoyed it but it had been three days, it was difficult to have a proper fight when everyone kept slipping on ice and the temperature seemed to be dropping even further every day. He'd complained to Yumichika that he thought ice melted more quickly than this when he had agreed to this. Yumichika had preened staring at the reflective ice and pointed out that it was rumoured the ice from Hyourinmaru never melts unless his wielder chooses. This meant Zaraki would have to go and ask the brat to return his training ground. He considered sending someone but there was always the possibility he might get to fight the short Captain whilst he was there.

* * *

Hitsugaya hid his self satisfied smirk as he arrived in the real world, the 11th division would just have to remain an icerink until his mission finished. The best part was he could honestly say that they had quite literally asked for it. He would never admit anything that petty aloud but after a day of forced iceskating with Yachiru the very cold dish of revenge was definitely sweet.


End file.
